


All for Nothing at All.

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All... for nothing at all, Betrayal, Traitor!Wilbur, this is super short but .. man I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •Whoever was standing before him now, this wasn’t him at all. If anything, it was a broken shell of who he once was.•
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	All for Nothing at All.

“C’mon Techno, you know you’re taking the wrong side here...” Wilbur’s voice slurred out of his evil mouth as he stood across the lake from Tommy and Techno, sticks of dynamite hidden in his pocket as a gift from Dream.

Sure, he didn’t want to waste his goods by using them so soon, but the temptation was surely rising, as was his distrust for everyone who he used to call his friends.

A soft yet damning breeze flew through the trees around them, leaves falling into the lake below as if they were trying to escape the scene as quickly as possible.

It was quiet, tense and so many other words that left an unnerving feeling down your spine.

“I joined this server to rebel against people, Wilbur. I never once specified who that would be.”  
Techno glared at Wilbur as he stood his ground, his robe fluttering in the wind as he stood in front of Tommy to protect the poor boy. 

He wasn’t doing that initially, but due to seeing Tommy genuinely afraid of the other man, he apparently felt like he had no choice but to protect him from being scarred any further.

Tommy clutched onto Techno at his side with all of his might, all while keeping an eye on Wilbur, who had surely gone mad with power or... something like that. This wasn’t him, not one bit and by God it terrified him. How did this happen in such a short amount of time?

He missed Wilbur so much.

Whoever was standing before him now, this wasn’t him at all. If anything, it was a broken shell of who he once was. 

Wilbur simply chuckled at the pig’s response, his eyes rolling playfully as the stars twinkled above, there being something even more evil hidden away in that expression of his. He shook his head, him not bothering to move his hair out of his eyes, as if it was on purpose.

“Oh, so you want to rebel against ME, do you?”   
He stomped onto the grass in defiance of the other’s words as he said this, there definitely being a twitch in his eye as he straightened himself up again.

He closed his eyes and listened to the calming breeze, a sigh of relief soon leaving his throat, followed by a dryer laugh than before. He had an idea, clearly.

“Well, I always figured everyone was against me anyway, but if that’s what you want...-“  
Wilbur trailed off to quickly snatch a flint and steel out of his pocket, a stick of dynamite now waiting in his mouth between fanged teeth, there barely being enough time to comprehend what was happening before it was too late.

“Well then; go fetch.”  
In no time at all, Wilbur spun around before tossing the explosive stick right at the entrance to their base, it exploding almost as soon as it had landed.

Tommy ran over to try and stop the blast while Techno managed to shoot Wilbur in the shoulder with his crossbow while he ran off into the forest, certainly being unnerved by how cracked his friend had become in such a short amount of time.

Tommy of course was far too late to stop the explosion, but the main thing was that he was okay, since running towards a lit explosive wasn’t the best idea he had thought of.

With the ender chest in their base being the only thing intact while most of their valuables had been completely destroyed, this truly only confirmed one thing.

It really was Wilbur against the rest of the world now.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN this is so rushed but brainrot go brrrrr


End file.
